deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
Reaper, also known as Gabriel Reyes, is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. He also serves as one of the main antagonists in the story. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Reaper vs Bane * Batman vs. Reaper * Reaper vs. Deadpool * Reaper vs. Death the Kid (Completed) * Deathstroke vs Reaper * Fulgore VS Reaper * Reaper Vs. Kylo Ren * Margaret Moonlight vs Reaper * The Meta VS Reaper * Naoto Kurogane vs Reaper * Reaper Vs The Pyro * Shadow vs Reaper * Shao Kahn vs. Reaper (By BonBooker) * Specter Knight vs Reaper * Reaper vs Spectre (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Boba Fett * Jericho Cross (Darkwatchers) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Reaper (EWR-115) (Call Of Duty) * The Spy (Team Fortress 2) * Zer0 (Borderlands) * Darth Vader * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) History Gabriel Reyes was once co-leader of Overwatch alongside Jack Morrison. However, when Jack was placed ahead of him, Gabriel grew bitter towards his team and incited a mutiny in Overwatch. With the disapproval of the public, Overwatch was crumbling and eventually fell once their headquarters was destroyed, with Jack and Gabriel still inside. Although presumed dead, Reyes lived, but with his body degenerating and healing in a strange state of limbo as a result from Mercy's treatment, he needed to feed off of others to live. Wearing his new alias Reaper, he joined Talon in order to hunt down whoever was left of Overwatch, but his old friends never died, and they were not happy with what Gabriel had become. Death Battle Info Stats * Name: Gabriel Reyes * Nationality: Mexican American * Height: Unknown (Presumably 6 foot 5.6 inches tall) * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown (probably at least 50's) * Occupation: Former Overwatch agent, Talon operative, terrorist *Decades of soldier experience and training *250 health (25% more health than the average human) Ghost Powers *The result of a supersoldier experiment. *Wraith Form **Reaper turns into a floating ghost that is intangible and thus immune to damage. **Is slightly faster than his normal running speed. **Allows him time to 'reload' safely. *Shadow Step **Reaper can teleport up to 35 meters away in any direction. **Can only teleport to locations he can visibly see. *Death Blossom **Reaper spins around at superhuman speeds to shoot at everything around him **170 per second for 510 damage in total *Soul Globes **(Original Patch) Reaper can see and eat the souls of the recently deceased; allowing him to heal 50 health per soul consumed. **(Post 1st Anniversary Patch) Reaper can eat the souls of those he injures. Weapons *Hellfire Shotguns **Reaper always wields 2 in battle at a time. **4 rounds each (6 each in the cinematic short Recall). **Discarded when they run out of ammo (Reaper can summon more from hammerspace). **Can do a maximum of 140 damage per shot (280 for headshots) at 2 shots per second. *Grenade Launcher **Only used as a manner of escape. **Only used during the first Overwatch Trailer. Feats *Commanded the terrorist group Talon on many missions *'SUPREME EDGELORD' *One of Overwatch's most elite former combatants. **Former commander of Blackwatch ***Mentor of Jesse McCree *Took a beating from Primal Rage Winston and diffused his Ult easily. *Defeated a Russian mech single handedly. *Rescued Doomfist from a Numbanian prison; killing 12 guards with ease. Flaws *Extremely ineffective at long ranges as his Hellfire shots spread out significantly. **Characters with knockback can push Reaper away to get out of his range. **Flying or fast characters can avoid or flee from Reaper easily. *Small characters receive less damage from his shotguns as less shot will land on the target. *Teleportation takes time and makes Reaper vulnerable. *Teleportation makes a ghoulish aura on the targeted location; making it predictable as to where Reaper will teleport to. *Superhuman abilities have cooldowns. *Soul Globes are irrelevant during 1 on 1 duels unless the battlefield is already littered with corpses. *Dependent on ambushing. *Death Blossom slows Reaper's movement speed and makes Reaper very vulnerable, especially from snipers outside of his range. *Reaper cannot attack while in Wraith Form. **Ingame he cannot turn off Wraith Form except by waiting for it to expire. **Instory Reaper can attack, but cannot kill targets in Wraith form. *Defeated by Winston twice; despite Reaper having an advantage against Tanks. *Very loud despite being a shadowy assassin. *White mask sticks out from his black scheme, negating the camouflage aspect *Driven nearly insane by his superhuman mutations. **His cells are constantly dying and regenerating; including his brain cells and pain receptors. This means Reaper's mentality is in flux and he constantly feels pain. *Jealous of Soldier 76. *Does not bother to reload shotguns, and wastes a ton of perfectly good guns Gallery: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Bombers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Darkness Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains